


taking back the time...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the pain of "Firebird", we all know a reunion is coming, so I wrote some post-reunion intimacy. The show won't give these two a moment to breathe, so I decided to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking back the time...

 

It's selfish of her, she knows, to keep him to herself, telling the others that he's back and will see them all tomorrow. She doesn't care, not tonight. Every beat of her newly mended heart tells her that it's okay to be, to take back the time and live each moment they've been given to its fullest. That's why after stopping to grab a change of clothes she practically runs to his ship, barely noticing the concerned townspeople as she goes. She only slows once she's on deck, flicking her wrist behind her to lift the gangplank on board behind her. If anyone wants to get on this ship, they're going to have to jump.

Her feet have only made it halfway down the stairs when she feels his hand take hers, guiding her the rest of the way and straight into his arms. Tears threaten to fall at the first press of his lips, finally a kiss that isn't a goodbye. Opening her mouth against his, she urges the kiss to go deeper, a request he obliges quickly enough with a muffled groan. His fingers tangle in her hair and pull until her ponytail holder snaps free, obviously his intention as he buries his hand further into the newly freed tresses and kisses her even harder.

They both laugh into each others mouths as she tries to keep kissing him as she shrugs out of her coat, but she doesn't want to waste a single second. Finally free, she lays her palms flat on his chest and rests her forehead against his with her lips just out of reach.

"I love you, Killian."

"And I love you, Emma."

Lifting her eyes to his she sees all the love she feels reflected back, maybe more. He's always been one step ahead. The ocean blue of his gaze darkens as her fingers find and slowly release the buttons on his shirt, his skin beneath warm and thrumming with life beneath her touch. As her palm covers his heart, he leans forward to kiss her again. With his heart beating rapidly against her hand and his mouth moving insistently against hers, she finally lets herself believe that they've actually won, that they have more time to love and live, together.

Maybe he senses it too, this newfound time. His kisses slow, but not the passion, guiding them both towards his bunk with measured steps. She shivers as his hook catches and lowers the back zipper of her dress, his lips pressing into the skin of her shoulder as the dress falls away. It's a quiet back and forth after that. Her hands reach out to remove his shirt, waiting for his nod of his approval before moving to unclasp his brace and remove his hook. He lowers to his knees, pressing a kiss to her stomach as he lifts her feet from her boots and slides her stockings down her legs. As his lips trail kisses up her body as he stands, she begins to tremble with need, need to feel the weight of him atop her, within her, to the depths of her soul.

Her knees almost give out as his mouth draws her lace covered nipple between his teeth, her breath coming out in short gasps as his tongue laves against the tip.

"Killian…"

Looking up at her, he gives her breast another gentle suckle, his eyebrow lifting in triumph as an unbidden moan falls from her lips. Sliding her fingers deep into his too long hair, she tugs with gentle force until his mouth is back on hers and she is pressing him back until his legs hit his bunk. With fumbling fingers, she works the button of his jeans open and carefully lowers the zipper over his erect flesh, triumphantly eliciting a moan as her palm makes contact with his oversensitive length.

"Bloody hell, love, I need you."

"I need you, too."

Peppering kisses down his chest, she helps him out of his jeans, leaving her panties and bra in the pile of clothes at their feet. He doesn't hesitate to pull her back close, his nose and lips brushing her temple as he whispers love and reverence against her skin. She feels ready to burst, the hard heat of him everywhere they touch and his soft words so at odds in their perfection. Her armor nowhere to be found, she whispers back, telling him how much she loves him and asks him to take her to his bed.

He doesn't say "as you wish", but his actions speak the words, his strong arms sweeping her off her feet and atop his quilted mattress in heroic fashion. With little room to maneuver, he climbs up from the foot of the bed. Kisses are left along her calves and her knees, in the crease of her thigh and just below her belly button, up between her breasts and to the hollow of her throat. By the time he reaches her mouth, she's already on the verge of release. As his tongue curls around hers his hand begins to map her body, her breast, her ribs, the curve of her hip and finally, her center, his long fingers stroking where she is wet and wanting.

Before she has to ask, he shifts until he's braced above her and closes his eyes as her hand wraps around his length to guide him home. Her hips fall open on a heavy breath as he's fully sheathed, her hands gripping hard at his waist at the delicious stretch of her body accepting the entirety of his love. It's only when his lips press against the corner of her eye to catch her tear does she realize she's crying. As she opens her eyes to look up at him, she sees that he is, too.

As he slowly begins to move within her, she reaches up to place her palm against his cheek, trapping his tears as they continue to fall. Her entire body begins to tingle with magic, centered on and seemingly tethered to Killian. He must feel it too, as her name is falling from his lips like a question as his hips guide her to move with him at a slightly faster pace. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she urges him deeper as her nerve endings begin to spark like tiny fireworks.

"Tell me you can feel this…"

"Aye, love, it's incredible, you're incredible…"

His mouth captures hers in a kiss that dissolves quickly into heavy breaths as they both try to chase that magical edge they know they must find together. And they do, with shared I love you's as the tipping point, and a bliss she's never imagined possible waiting on the other side. It's not a flash of rainbow light or the breaking of a curse, but it's a moment of True Love to be sure.

Pushing his now sweaty hair from his forehead, she waits until his beautiful eyes are smiling down at her to speak.

"Do you think that will happen every time now?"

Her mouth falls open as he doesn't hesitate to grind his hips down against hers and lower his mouth to trace a slow, deliberate line over to her ear.

"Perhaps we should find out?"

It takes her a moment to find her voice, but she manages a response, breathier than she had planned.

"You sure you can handle it?"

His palm reaches between them to cover her breast, slowly kneading and tweaking her still sensitive nipple as his lips draw her earlobe between his teeth. She can already feel him hardening again within her and the pull deep her belly beginning to tug anew.

"Aye, love. Can you?"

This is a challenge she is more than ready to accept.

"Roll over, it's my turn to lead."


End file.
